


High School Can Make You Stronger

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the open on Sunday community. prompt was explosion.</p></blockquote>





	High School Can Make You Stronger

She goes to an out of state college and quickly becomes one of those people that everyone knows. She outspoken, passionate about doing the right thing. She's faced down racists and homophobes and once escaped from an ugly drunken mob.

Everyone says she's fearless.

She knows the truth.

On the day of her high school graduation, she and Kyle managed to dust a literal minion from hell, while the town's mayor metamorphosised into a horror movie monster.

Her old worries crumpled along with the school. She had lived through her own personal nightmare; the real world couldn't possibly come close.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the open on Sunday community. prompt was explosion.


End file.
